Soledad
by Mariohn
Summary: La soledad se enfrenta de diferentes maneras. La soledad se aborda desde un contexto anti lógico. La soledad es parte de la vida. Eso es lo que es la soledad.


**Resumen: **La soledad se enfrenta de diferentes maneras. La soledad se aborda desde un contexto anti lógico. La soledad es parte de la vida. Eso es lo que es la soledad.

**Declaración:**

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Relaciones homosexuales.

Relaciones SEXUALES homosexuales.

Crush homosexual.

Viñeta sin sentido, que pertenece al fanfic like a tramp cat (ser un gato vagabundo).

...

**Aclaraciones:**

Yinsei: Pueblo que pertenece al país del fuego, más al sur del país del remolino, donde se rumorea que existe un halo de muerte entorno al área. El país del fuego destina un poco de recursos exclusivamente a esa área, debido a que nada puede brotar de esa tierra. Existe una leyenda de que la muerte fue a ese lugar buscando el cuerpo de un hombre de bien, sin embargo, al ver tanta maldad juró que se llevaría a un aldeano cada día hasta erradicar el mal en esas tierras. El ser asignado en Yinsei equivale a una misión de clase A o S, al tener tantos informes sin terminar.

Kei Uzumaki: Genin de Konohagakure que Sasuke se encontró en Yinsei. Tiene una personalidad bastante rebelde, pero tiende a obedecer al Uchiha lo quiera éste o no.

**Resumen de la trama para entender un poco el contexto:** Sasuke se fue a Yinsei hace un año en una misión y se le dio por muerto. Un año después, Naruto se entera de lo que realmente pasó con él. Ésta es una viñeta en el entretanto.

Si, Naruto está enamorado de Sasuke. Si, Sasuke está enamorado de Naruto. Si, son tan idiotas _que no se dieron cuenta_ hasta que a uno le dieron por muerto y el otro se enteró que el rubio se iba a casar.

...

_Llevo un par de días obsesionada con escribir algo de Itachi. Sin embargo, esto surgió. Echo de menos a veces terminar este fanfic, quizá lo haga eventualmente. Cuando lleve un buen tramo avanzado de melodrama._

* * *

**La soledad es enfrentada de diferentes maneras**

.

...

Cualquiera pensaría que un año fuera de Konoha le haría ver el pueblo de diferente forma. Sin embargo, por más que mirara por la ventana todo lo que veía era lluvia. No era muy fácil el apreciar los cambios del pueblo de esa manera. No estructurales al menos. Pero ahí estaba el cambio; Konoha se había mantenido imperturbable mientras la gente comenzaba a cambiar, intentando adaptarse al entorno.

No había visto ni tratado a casi nadie de Konoha. Y estando prácticamente todo el día en la biblioteca de archivos era improbable el toparse con gente conocida. Tampoco le reconocerían, en realidad. Sus identificaciones aún decían Daisuke Yamaguchi y su aspecto era completamente diferente de cuando se había ido. Pero en la estación de espera Jōnin de alguna u otra forma los rumores llegaban. Cuando querías escuchar. Quizá por eso había malentendido que Naruto se había casado y esperaba un hijo con Sakura, algo que había tomado su tiempo en aclarar. El tiempo en que Naruto se había demorado en darse cuenta de que Yamaguchi era Sasuke y…

–**¿Vas a estar hasta tarde otra vez? **–Escuchó a sus espaldas. Sasuke se volteó, alzando una ceja al ver a Kei estilando, intentando evitar tocar los pergaminos que le habían tenido ocupado prácticamente todo el día. Su estadía en Konoha se había resumido a ir de la biblioteca de archivos hacia la estación de espera, evitando cualquier cosa que pudiera conectarlo con su vida anterior. Tratando, un poco en vano, de olvidar quien había sido cuando había dejado la aldea hace un año. De entender que, al igual que cuando había llegado a Yinsei ahora era un don nadie. Un ninja más.

–**Puede** –Admitió, cruzándose de brazos. En honor a la verdad, había usado al chico como un recadero desde que habían arribado en el lugar. Pero a Kei no le importaba y él no tenía ninguna gana de ver a sus conocidos y aparentar que era la primera vez que les veía. Era demasiado doloroso. Se acercó hacia la mesa de la que se había levantado hace poco, para volver a sentarse y retomar los pergaminos. Había sido todo un trabajo el poder rastrear las misiones asociadas a Yinsei, básicamente porque se trataban de asignaciones sin detalles e inconclusas. Y porque nadie había vuelto para contar la historia.

_Ni siquiera él_.

–**¿Qué estabas mirando? No creo que haya algo que mirar con esta lluvia infernal **–musitó el ninja. Sasuke sonrió un poco, alzando la mano con uno de los pergaminos que no había revisado.

–**Revisa esto** –replicó, ignorando la pregunta. Kei arrugó el entrecejo, despojándose de la capa que traía con una actitud acorde a su edad.

–**Bastardo…** –gruñó, pero aceptó el pergamino. A estas alturas el genin estaba tan acostumbrado a su genio, que al ver su expresión no intentó hacer conversación. _No como el dobe lo haría_. Cosas que le hacían validar el hecho de que, aunque efectivamente Kei actuaba como Naruto en su niñez, no era él. _Nunca lo sería_. Sasuke se preguntó ociosamente si Naruto habría logrado actuar con naturalidad después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos dos. Hacía cuatro días que no le veía, cuatro días donde los únicos momentos donde se permitía el pensar en _algo más que en la misión_ el rubio llegaba a su mente. Naruto, su casa, sus gatos, sus recuerdos, su piel…

–**Misión con fecha posterior a la primera gran guerra ninja** –Dijo Kei en voz alta. Sasuke luchó por concentrarse en lo que él decía y prestar atención –**Un grupo de cinco shinobis enviados como patrulla fronteriza** –

–**Déjame adivinar: inconclusa** –replicó. Kei asintió, rodando los ojos. Sasuke suspiró con fastidio. Habían estado tan ocupados en las guerras ninja, que habían omitido misiones como estas; que por donde se miraran gritaban complicaciones.

Maldijo internamente a Tobirama Senju y a Madara. Antes de mirar por la ventana un momento más para desviar la vista y volver a trabajar. Pensando, descuidadamente, si aquella era la primera vez donde comenzaba a contar los días para ver a otra persona.

...

Kei se fue primero. Principalmente porque en lo que duraba su estadía en Konoha había sido invitado a quedarse con Kakashi e Iruka-sensei. Lo que le daba un poco de tiempo para trabajar a solas, en silencio, antes de ir por algo de cenar y de ahí directo hacia la estación de espera Jōnin. Tsunade había asignado a dos Chūnin para vigilarlo al principio, antes de que la semana pasara y decidieran dejarlo por su cuenta al no ser una amenaza. Lo esperaba, sin embargo. Daisuke Yamaguchi había sido un Chūnin mucho más escuálido de lo que él era, a pesar de que había sido el ninja más parecido a él que había en los registros perdidos no notificados. Y todo lo que buscaban eran misiones de Yinsei que les dieran una explicación de cómo había comenzado todo.

Vuelve a mirar por la ventana.

Aquello comenzaba a transformarse en un gesto bastante común desde que la lluvia había comenzado. En Yinsei no llovía tanto, _ya no_, por lo que a pesar de estar en medio de una batalla sin cuartel había disfrutado de un año completo de un clima más o menos normal. Si podía considerarse normal a un año sin ver el sol. Pero era mejor que la lluvia. O no, porque _la lluvia había sido primero_.

Suspiró. Aquello también había sido algo que cada habitante vivo de Yinsei repetía bastante. Sobre todo los aldeanos originales.

No lo siente, al comienzo. Todo lo que podía pensar era en los pergaminos que tenía en la mano donde cada uno de ellos era uno más extraño que el otro. Pero cuando tuvo que levantarse forzosamente para prender la luz de la biblioteca aquel chakra conocido le hizo detenerse y buscarle con la mirada en la habitación.

Cuando prendió la luz, lo encontró mirando por la ventana.

–**Pensé los primeros días que era una mentira** –admitió el rubio, en voz baja. Su voz retumbando por los rincones de la habitación, sin embargo. Sasuke agradeció que se encontraran solos, o de otra forma no se habría acercado a él. Vuelve a apagar la luz antes de acercarse. Puede verle perfectamente y puede ver su semblante ensombrecido. Aún no entiende del todo que fue lo que pasó para que Naruto tuviera esa expresión de desamparo, pero no era momento de preguntar. A pesar de que realmente tiene ganas de hacerlo –**Pero estás acá ¿Verdad? Estás acá…**–

–**Estoy acá** –admite él. Naruto sonríe un poco. Aunque la sonrisa no llega a sus ojos puede ver un poco de lo que había antes de que él partiera, antes de que él dijera adiós. Naruto rodeó la mesa y se acercó lentamente a él, como si tanteara el terreno. Sasuke quiso acercarse, pero esperó que fuera el rubio quien cerrara la distancia entre ellos dos. Sintió la respiración del ninja cosquilleándole los labios, pero no se tocaron. Estaban tan cerca, pero tan lejos, que parecía un mundo completo de distancia.

_Pero no como antes_.

–**Eres real** –afirmó Naruto. Sasuke asintió a sus palabras, alzando una de sus manos para tomar la suya. Era callosa y estaba mojada, pero era la mano de Naruto. El ninja la voltea y muestra su palma para entrelazarlas suavemente. Aquel fue un gesto tan íntimo que se sintió enrojecer.

–**Eres real también** –replicó él. Como si necesitara de una confirmación. Desde que había dejado Yinsei, desde que había despertado de una muerte inminente que necesitaba sentirse _real_ de alguna forma. Llegar a Konoha le había supuesto una necesidad de confirmar de que aquello no se trataba de un sueño, pese a saber lo peligroso que era salir de la oscuridad.

Y no había parado hasta verlo con sus propios ojos.

No había podido evitarlo.

Naruto asintió ante sus palabras, deslizando su otra mano desde la palma hacia arriba, pasando por sus hombros para acariciar su cuello y dejarla en su mejilla. Sasuke suspiró, acercándose finalmente, harto de solo mirar. Deseoso de sentirse real.

De sentirlo real.

De arrastrarlo a la realidad junto a él.

Se besan, lento al comienzo. Ansiosos después. Naruto le jala bruscamente, delinea su boca con la suya. Le hace desearlo todo, le hace olvidar que no deben hacer eso, que se encuentran en un lugar _público_. Que los vigilan.

–**Quiero verte **–le dice Naruto entre jadeos. Sasuke niega con la cabeza, pero no puede evitar soltar un jadeo cuando la boca de Naruto le muerde el cuello en represalia. –**Quiero verte** –le repite. Sasuke vuelve a negar. Escucha a Naruto maldecir, pero antes de que pueda responder el hombre vuelve a besarle. Y por un precioso momento se arrastran al olvido en los labios del otro hasta que el beso se termina. Y se ve arrastrado por la mano del ninja, quien le conduce a uno de los rincones más oscuros de la biblioteca, con el corazón en la boca por saber que lo que están haciendo está mal.

Pero a Naruto no parece importarle. Sobre todo cuando le estrecha entre sus brazos y le arrincona contra la pared, como si estuvieran en un lugar íntimo. Como si fuesen sólo ellos dos.

–**Quiero verte** –le repite una vez más. La humedad del cuerpo de Naruto mojó la ropa que él traía puesta. A ninguno parece importarle. Sasuke se mordió el labio un momento, indeciso de ceder. Aún con la sombra de la paranoia en la cabeza. Pero Naruto se acercó y besó tiernamente el lugar donde sus dientes mordían, enviando olas de calor que se trasmitieron por todo el cuerpo. Naruto _quería verle_. A él. A Sasuke. Él siempre había visto sólo a Sasuke. Él suspira y cede finalmente, soltando el agarre en torno a él para hacer los sellos que deshacían su jutsu.

Cuando le ve finalmente, le mira con una devoción que le hizo estremecer. Le hizo saberse _real_.

Ambos cerraron los ojos y juntaron sus frentes, sin embargo. Y se perdieron en la sensación de haber encontrado en el otro algo que creían perdido. Era la segunda vez que aquella biblioteca de archivos era testigo de aquel reencuentro, que era el lugar donde las inseguridades de Naruto habían sido expuestas, donde la sensación de vacío de Sasuke era llenado.

Con una sincronía que no habían tenido en mucho tiempo, Sasuke y Naruto volvieron a besarse, con mucha más furia que antes. Con desenfreno. Con la pasión que no se había desvanecido a pesar de que cuatro días habían pasado. Sasuke se vio empotrado contra la pared, donde el rubio volvió a besarle en el cuello, donde intentó bajarle los pantalones. Él no se quedo atrás; cuatro días debatiéndose si aquello había sido o no correcto eran demasiados días para dejarlo pasar. Demasiados días para sentirse ardiendo y frustrado, sin saber qué hacer con eso.

–**Estás vivo** –murmuró Naruto entre jadeos entrecortados, estremeciéndose cuando sintió las manos de Sasuke levantando su chaqueta. Naruto terminó de bajar sus pantalones para dejar sus manos en su cintura. Abriéndole la yukata que traía con rapidez. Dejando besos que calentaron su fría piel. Sasuke asintió cada vez, tratando de silenciar los sonidos que el rubio le producía. Tratando de no deslizarse hacia el piso cuando sus piernas comenzaron a temblar de la excitación. –**Estás vivo **–murmuraba él cada vez.

Al final, no pudieron evitar resbalar hacia el piso de la fría baldosa. Que le hizo saltar cuando su piel caliente tocó el piso. Pero antes de que pudiera acomodarse o simplemente levantarse, Naruto estaba encima otra vez. Dejándole que deslizara su chaqueta hacia a un lado, que acariciara su estómago suavemente. Ya no había una vorágine de emociones como la primera vez que habían estado juntos. Pero ahí estaba, la ansiedad. El anticipo. De alguna manera terminaron quitándose los pantalones e iniciaron un vaivén peligroso, donde el calor comenzó a acumularse en lugares estratégicos. Donde tuvieron que opacar su excitación con ardorosos besos, donde intentaron lo más que pudieron el seguir en la clandestinidad.

Funcionó, hasta que Naruto se levantó y se alzó hacia el pantalón.

–**Necesito… **–susurró, rebuscando en el pantalón durante unos segundos antes de volver a estirarse sobre él. Sasuke se enderezó sólo para mirar con curiosidad, hasta ver un pote de lo que parecía ser lubricante. Sasuke hizo una pequeña mueca de nerviosismo. Pero Naruto le besó, dejando el pote a un lado de su cabeza, siguiendo con lo que estaban haciendo antes. Sasuke suspiró, alzando las caderas para corresponder el vaivén que nuevamente el rubio inició, ignorante de la vista que le estaba dando al rubio.

–**Sasuke** –le llamó el hombre. Él, que no se había percatado que tenía los ojos cerrados terminó abriéndolos. Estando en la oscuridad de la biblioteca, donde la ventana se encontraba en el extremo opuesto de la habitación apenas podía distinguirle, pero ahí estaba. Podía sentir la mirada caliente y necesitada de Naruto. Podía sentir _su piel_ ardiendo junto a la suya. –**Quiero entrar, Sasuke** –dijo él. Sasuke dudó, a pesar de tener las piernas abiertas y a Naruto entre ellas. Quien se encontraba alzado hacia él, dejando que las manos del azabache le recorrieran. Sasuke le acarició la espalda, tocó cada una de sus cicatrices. Jadeó ante cada uno de sus toques. Buscó sus labios, balanceándose suavemente esta vez. –**Quiero sentir que estás vivo, teme **–suplicó el rubio. Sasuke jadeó, apretando sus brazos. Naruto volvió a restregarse una vez más, arrancándole un gemido que le supo indecoroso. Él le soltó, alzando sus caderas nuevamente. Sabiéndose expuesto. Naruto pareció jadear en aquella posición –**Quiero estar dentro de ti**–

Fue uno de aquellos momentos decisivos en la vida. Donde sabías que después de eso, no habría nada igual. Naruto había estado dentro de él la última vez también. Pero aquello había sido un torbellino de emociones que les había empujado a terminar en eso y no había habido otra forma. El rubio había _necesitado_ de él tanto como respirar. Y Sasuke había necesitado sentirse vivo, _pertenecer_ a algo. Saber que de alguna forma, el lazo entre él y Naruto seguía vivo. Que aquellos meses de espera, _meses de tortura_, valieron la pena.

Pero ahora…

Se sentía igual de ansioso que la última vez. Pero había sido lento, tortuoso, pero vertiginoso. Íntimo. En aquella misma habitación que había sido testigo de su primera vez, pero la diferencia era que no se encontraban sumidos en la pérdida.

_Pero seguía ardiendo por él_.

De alguna forma, Naruto lo supo. Y antes de que Sasuke se percatara de que había aceptado, de que había cedido _nuevamente _ante él se encontró intentando relajarse ante la intromisión. Los dedos de Naruto seguían siendo torpes, pero en aquel momento eran seguros. Y Sasuke pudo tocarlo, pudo besarle. Pudo prepararse para lo que venía, que seguía siendo un poco doloroso, pero menos que lo anterior.

Naruto se detuvo. Respiró y jadeó durante un minuto entero. _Le esperó_. Antes de que comenzara a moverse. Antes de que ambos se ahogaran en el otro. Durante esos minutos de sexo íntimo sólo se pudo escuchar el choque rítmico de piel contra piel. Los jadeos ahogados de ambos hombres quienes usaron sus labios como un bálsamo para el otro. Parecía mentira que hace un año, aquello fuese prácticamente imposible. Que ni en sus más locos sueños se imaginaría que un año después, en la biblioteca de archivos de Konoha, Naruto estaría tomando todo de él. Estaría entregándose con la misma fiereza, con la misma pasión arrolladora que le invitaba a saltar al vacío. Sasuke se permitió por segunda vez olvidar cualquier otra cosa que no fuese el momento, los labios del contrario.

Lentamente, sin calma pero con prisa, Naruto los llevó al orgasmo.

Parecía natural. Y _real_. Completamente real.

Pero ambos saltan, de la mano. De la misma forma en la que habían saltado otras veces. Mientras que la lluvia al otro lado de la ventana ahogó cualquier sonido que pudiera delatar lo que estuvieran haciendo. Mas no las sensaciones que con ello produjo.

Naruto le abraza, de principio a fin. Y luego de que aquel calor se enfriara no dejó de abrazarle, hasta que el frío piso dejó de ser un bálsamo para su calor y pasó a ser la excusa para finalmente levantarse. Aun así, pareció reacio a dejarle ir.

–**Deberías volver a casa** –dijo Naruto. Comenzando a levantarse y buscando _algo_ para limpiar el desastre que habían provocado. Sasuke suspiró, intentando ajustarse la yukata que traía puesta y negándose a mirar el resultado de aquel encuentro. A pesar de _sentirlo. _Negó con la cabeza, sin embargo.

–**No puedo** –respondió él. Naruto detuvo su búsqueda de algo en su chaqueta para mirarle seriamente. Casi con temor. Pero ahí estaba; aquella sombra de desafío que siempre le había traído problemas. Que era peligroso, pero adictivo.

Había sido un riesgo volver a Konoha. Sobre todo con alguien tan peligroso _como él_.

–**Pero puedes ayudarme si quieres, dobe** –dijo al final. Y se dijo, que si con aquello la sombra de desesperanza que le había acompañado desde que le había vuelto a ver se iba lentamente estaba bien. Y a pesar de maldecirse a sí mismo por someterse ante la voluntad de aquel perdedor, debía admitir que no se sentía tan mal como creía.

Se estaba volviendo un blandengue. Y todo era culpa de Naruto Uzumaki.


End file.
